


Choice

by ScribblesOnPebbles



Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesOnPebbles/pseuds/ScribblesOnPebbles
Summary: The corner of Moriarty’s lips quirked ever so slightly. “See here, I’m giving you two options. You can walk out that door, where you will be escorted to a different room to deal with your heat by yourself or…” a dramatic pause sat, “...you stay here and spend your heat with me.”•••••John gets kidnapped by Moriarty on the day of his heat.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson
Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858126
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was from [moonlightcrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcrest/profile) on AO3! You can read the full prompt [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826278/comments/333881728). They asked for Bottom!OmegaJohn/Top!AlphaJim. They suggested kidnapping and wanted John to be kickarse (idk if he’s kickarse enough here though ;-;). They also wanted consent (though this fic includes kidnapping so you may see it as dub-con? proceed with caution).
> 
> Thanks for the prompt moonlightcrest ♡!

Heavy. John’s limbs felt like anchors and he was vaguely aware he was lying on his side with plush blankets underneath him. His eyelids weighed down as he struggled to open them up with a fluttering persistence. The fuzziness in his vision dissipated and a dark-haired man wearing an expensive-looking suit was in view, his smile wide as he crouched down so his eyes could meet his. 

He would never forget those eyes of madness. 

“ _Moriarty_ ,” he growled. As if gunpowder was ignited, a new-found burst of energy shot through him while he launched himself at the consulting criminal, tackling the other to the ground.

Memories came rushing back to him. John remembered making his way back to 221B with groceries in hand, food for his heat coming up. He was not looking forward to it; the pain and need wrecked his body sore. At some point, he had felt two alphas trailing him. They weren’t exactly subtle, aggressive pheromones had leaked out of them steadily. With a sharp turn into a shadowed alley, John hid behind a dumpster and quietly put his bags down. Pairs of footsteps echoed as they drew near and when they were close enough, he had sprung out. Dirty grabs and punches were delivered and it took less than a couple of minutes before the alphas were knocked out clean by his feet.

His first mistake was thinking it was over.

John had continued to walk back with a pep in his step. After ten minutes, his demise came in the form of a beta sneaking up on him. In one moment he had been admiring the early night sky and in the next, a rag pressed insistently against his mouth. Violent thrashes roused from him, but the man had him in a strong hold and it wasn’t long before he saw black.

Stupid, _so stupid_ of him to have let his guard down, cursed John inwardly as he straddled Jim Moriarty, who was not struggling one bit and only hummed a tune. With such close contact, the alpha’s scent wafted up into John’s nose. Bloody hell, he smelled just as good as he did at the pool. A strong spicy musk laced with peppermint and beneath an addictive flavour of smokiness. The scent was temptation; it beckoned him to draw closer, to consume him. John would never admit it, but when he had got a good whiff of Moriarty’s scent at the pool, he had wanted to fall to his knees and rub his face in the alpha’s crotch, Westwood trousers be damned. 

His trance was broken when Moriarty shot a knowing smile up at him making John involuntarily shiver. Even with John pinning him, he still felt like prey; the other no doubt a predator. 

“Now, now, Johnny-boy,” tutted Moriarty, “You shouldn’t strain yourself with your heat coming up so soon.”

Breath caught in John’s throat, “How… how could you possibly know about that?” His changes of his scent shouldn’t be happening yet, his heat was still many hours away. 

“Why, I’m offended,” Moriarty feigned hurt on his face, “If I didn’t know everything about my precious pet, what kind of criminal mastermind would I be?” 

A snarl escaped John, “ _I’m not your pet_. And is this your plan? To rape me during my heat? Then again, you don’t seem like the type to do dirty work, so perhaps you’ll force your henchmen on me,” he spat. “It’s all just another move on the chessboard against the great Sherlock Holmes.” 

Moriarty’s expression turned serious, his piercing eyes looked up at him. “I would never do that to you,” his soft voice was unwavering and steady like the heartbeat he felt underneath him. “I did this so you won’t get hurt.”

Mental gymnastics performed in John’s head as he tried to decipher Moriarty’s sentence. “Um, what?” said John unintelligibly after a minute of thinking. 

“Let me go so we can talk about it,” a smile was back on the alpha’s face. John bit his bottom lip, clearly not keen on his suggestion. “C’mon, Johnny. You’re in my territory. It’s no use trying to trap me like this.” He hated how he was right. If John killed him now, he’d never get out of this place alive. Besides that, Moriarty has been strangely complaisant thus far. There hasn’t been a hint of aggressive pheromones coming from the alpha—hell, the man hadn’t even fought back when John tackled him. How he woke up with no type of restraints or Semtex strapped on him was telling enough. Could Moriarty somehow mean well? There was only one way to find out.

With a sigh, he broke his hold and got up, fists balled at his side.

“Good pet,” cooed Moriarty as he stood up and smoothed out his trousers.

John opted to ignore the comment. “Explain yourself.” The criminal’s hyperattentive gaze was back on John.

“I meant what I said before. Seeing you hurt is the last thing I want,” Moriarty’s voice was filled with, dare he say, _fondness_. “I know you suffer during heats. You don’t take suppressants due to their negative side-effects on your body and you refuse to call alpha escorts because of your pride as an omega. Besides that, I’m sure you’ve watched the news as of late.” John pulled his lips in a tight line. Incidents of alphas breaking into houses during omegas’ heats were increasing in London, headlines of it were everywhere. 

“You’ll be safe in this residence, my beta bodyguards are posted outside. And I’m going to lay it out clear,” Moriarty’s voice turned low, “ _I want you_. But I can’t just take. No, no, that would be boring. The victory is when a sweet ‘please’ falls from your pretty lips.” His chocolate eyes bore into his, swallowing him whole.

John’s eyes widened, his mouth agape and cheeks beginning to pinken, “W-what?” He caught himself wetting his lips. 

The corner of Moriarty’s lips quirked ever so slightly. “See here, I’m giving you two options. You can walk out that door, where you will be escorted to a different room to deal with your heat by yourself or…” a dramatic pause sat, “...you stay here and spend your heat with me.” A wide grin topped off the sentence. 

A sputtered mess of words left John, “I…you… you must be kidding.” He wasn’t sure what shocked him most; the infamous Moriarty giving him options as if it were a spa deal or how the alpha has some kind of _thing_ for him. He ended up focusing on the latter. “You, an enemy of my friend, _a psychopath_ , you actually want...” _me?_ he trailed off in disbelief. This can’t be real—

“Is it so hard to believe?” the smooth Irish lilt cut in. “You had fooled me at the start with our first meeting in St. Barts. You weren’t noticeable; a speck. Oh, but at the _pool_. I got to observe you. Appreciate you.” Moriarty stepped forward, moving slow and languid. Mesmerized, John let it happen when a pale hand came to cup his cheek, the contact making his core simmer. “You’re so much more, Johnny-boy. You can spout all you want about Queen and country, but it won’t hide the fact you’ve got a danger kink. That you crave a rush in your system.” Leaving a trail of desire, the hand slid down to grasp John’s chin to tilt it upwards. “I can give it to you. I will worship you, John Watson.” A growl was laced in his voice, “Give you what you _need_.”

Stunned. John’s breath was taken away and a drop of slick leaked out of him.

Moriarty let his hand fall and took a few steps back. The touch still lingered as sparks rocketing through John’s skin. “It’s your choice.” The alpha’s nostrils flared, reacting from the slick most likely, but his face stayed unreadable. 

Choice.

It was obvious, wasn’t it? 

Charm oozed out of Moriarty’s words and he had an air of alluring competence like no other, but in the end this was Jim Moriarty, _the_ consulting criminal. He probably never batted an eye for all the innocent people he got killed or the lives he had ruined. Being ruthless and cruel was ingrained in his heart—if he had one. Moriarty was insanity personified.

It only made John more aroused. 

As if a magnetic pull was between them, with eager steps John moved forward to roughly crash his lips against the other’s. Moriarty quickly responded and soon, their tongues mashed together with a feverish need. Their pace was uneven, no rhythm to be found; only carnal lust brewed. Clicks of their teeth and wet noises sounded in the air along with shallow inhales. John felt dizzy with a desire to be engulfed whole by this enrapturing alpha as he clung onto the man, fingers clawing at his back. One of Moriarty’s hands gripped his arse possessively, the other positioned at the back of his head to maneuver it so Moriarty could fuck his tongue into his mouth with ease. The alpha’s scent intensified making John burn with hunger and answer back with his own honey-tea scent and pheromones spilling out. 

Moriarty bit harshly down on his bottom lip, a gasp escaped John which melted into groans when the alpha sucked and licked at the bruised spot. Too ablaze with needing more, John’s sturdy build allowed him to easily lift them onto the bed, their weight sinking as they tumbled. John landed so he was on top of Moriarty and he immediately grinded his confined cock against the other’s. A loud moan came from John as he threw his head back while the alpha let out a deep hiss of pleasure. John felt heat pooling in his core as slick steadily seeped his pants. 

“God, yes. _Please_ ,” John breathily spoke. “Clothes, Moriarty.” 

“Jim,” he rasped, “Say Jim.” Moriarty—Jim, ground his pelvis up. The sudden movement caused John to shout in which Jim swallowed the sound by kissing him hard, the stubble scratching him. When they broke apart, they scrambled off each other to hastily strip off their clothes, jumper and Westwood discarded aside on the floor. 

John pounced back on the alpha, “ _Jim_. Want you.” This time when their hips met, John almost sobbed in relief with no barrier between them, their cocks pressing together. The friction was nearly painful as there was barely any pre-come, but bloody hell the contact was still somehow _electrifying_. A rumble from Jim’s throat came out as he gripped John and with a surprising force, he flipped him so instead it was John lying on his back with Jim straddling him on top.

“Oh, I know, my little soldier.” Spitting on his hand and all the while keeping eye contact on the omega, he brought it to his erection to stroke slowly, coaxing the pre-come out to make him more slick. John’s mouth watered at the sight of the alpha cock hardening and growing larger. 

When he saw Jim tease himself at the base of his cock where the knot would expand, John lost it. His mind suddenly went hazy, thoughts of _‘need a knot’_ clouded his mind as copious amounts of slick poured out of his hole, making the bedding wet. He squirmed at the uncomfortable texture underneath him and cried out. A flush of deep red crept up through his entire body, burning him up. The sensation of his pheromones changing its chemistry into heat pheromones was felt within him. His full-blown heat was here. It was common for heats to start earlier when there was an alpha nearby, and Moriarty was one hell of an alpha.

“Mmm, you smell _delectable_ ,” purred Jim as he pumped his erection faster. John’s eyes dilated. The alpha’s cock was big, on the verge of a purple color with its knot feebly starting to inflate. Noticing his gaze, Jim said, “Want this, don’t you?” 

John nodded rapidly, his eyes still focused on the shaft.

“Use your words now.”

He was sure he was drooling slightly when he spoke, “Want your cock deep inside me. To have your knot plugging me up while I’m stuffed full with your seed,” he then added, “I’ve never actually had an alpha cock in me before…” 

Jim’s eyes darkened with arousal. “That’s right. Poor Johnny-boy has too much pride. Always stating he never needs an alpha and stuck with domestic betas instead,” he leaned down to bite and suck at John’s collarbones, making his breath hitch. “Now here you are with me.”

Indeed. He was allowing _Jim Moriarty_ to be the first alpha to ever take him. What would Sherlock say? After his beta flatmate solved a case he was working on in a different town he would come back to 221B and immediately deduce it. Even though he knew Sherlock would voice his dissent, it didn’t deter him from craving Jim. He wanted to be marked up by Jim, do every imaginable obscene act with him—he shivered in anticipation of what was to come, pre-come dripping on his stomach while his hole quivered.

“Present,” the alpha’s tone was clear as he shifted off the omega.

John moved fast, his instincts taking over and it wasn’t long before he had the side of his face pressed down into a pillow with his arse raised, his blood-engorged hole winking at being exposed to the hot air. Slick drenched his thighs thick with muscle. “Jim,” he pleaded. 

Slow-moving, the alpha inched closer until he had his cock in the omega’s crevice, one hand placed on his hips. Jim rutted lazily between the cheeks, using his free hand to gather the slick dribbling out of his hole and around on his thighs to slather on his twitching length. John only gave frustrated huffs, wanting to be filled already.

“Please, _please_ , Jim. It hurts. Need you—” two fingers dove in his hole, a groan ripping from John. The fingers prodded and scissored him, but he barely felt it. He needed something bigger. Soon, a third finger, then fourth finger came to join in and this time with precise movements they hit his prostate. His omega cock spurted thick fluid on the bedding below while he let out a howl.

“No one could ever see your true worth, John. The fine complexities you have, how gorgeous and strong you are,” murmured Jim. John felt a pressure firm against his entrance and he heard the alpha say, “Only I can.” His words full of softness contradicted the slam of his hips, sending his cock deep into his constricting passage. “ _You belong to me_ ,” he growled low, tightening his grip on the omega and soon set a frenzied pace. A strangled noise of pleasure rang out, John’s brain short-circuited as he was pounded hard into the bed below him, jerking forward with every punishing thrust. He felt boneless to the core, yet he mustered his strength and bucked back the best he could to meet the alpha. 

It felt better than any of his dildos. The thick cock was warm and it stretched him wide. It hit his sweet spots with precision, shockwaves wracked through his body as orgasms were wrung out from him one after another. His knuckles were white as they tangled in the soft fabrics. He felt wet all over. Sheens of sweat covered the surface of his trembling body, damp hair clung to his forehead and his passage was soaked with slick and pre-come, the squelching noises accompanied with each rock of his hips made him feel dirty as sin. _Christ, he loved it._

Wanting to feel even more ravished, his voice was hoarse as he demanded, “More, Jim. _Harder_.” Jim changed his angle and pistoned with a force that had John gasping. He admired the omega’s firm back muscles tensing and untensing, before moving his gaze down to where his cock disappeared behind the flushed rim.

“You take my cock so well,” grunted Jim, his balls were heavy as they slapped against John’s plush skin, “So perfect for me.” He continued to hammer his cock relentlessly into the heat. 

Throaty moans spewed out of John. God, how had he ever denied this? This is exactly what he needed. Jim was what he needed. “Jim, Jim, _Jim_ ,” he chanted over and over again between pants, he felt raw as he spoke.

“That’s right,” the alpha gravelly spoke, relishing the velvety hot walls squeezing him and sucking him in. His erection throbbed as his knot expanded. “I should be the only thing on your mind. Do you know why?” 

“I’m yours,” the reply came instantly. John’s mind was fuzzy with lust and need. “All yours. Oh god, please knot me, Jim,” he started babbling, “ _Claim me_. Fill my womb with your seed.” He clenched tight around the cock, feeling every vein. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Jim growled darkly, affected by John’s words and it pushed his knot to inflate to its largest. He draped over the omega’s body, mouthing at his swollen scent gland while one hand moved to press into the scar of his exit wound. The contact only caused pleasure to surge within John. A shattering cry sounded from him as he crashed over the edge when Jim made one final plunge, the knot jamming its way past the tight ring muscle, nudging at his sensitive prostate. All of his senses cut to white noise. John keened at the intrusion, mouthing the other’s name as his inner muscles spasmed to milk every last drop of come from the knot, his walls covered with the thick creamy fluid. 

Anticipation came as tingles on his skin, waiting for the bite to come that would unite him with his alpha, but it never came. Tiny quakes of confusion shook throughout him. 

“Jim…?”

“Shhh, shhh, my strong omega.” His breath was hot on his skin. Fingers of feather lightness began to card through his damp hair. “Rest now.”

John’s eyes blinked heavily as sleep took over him, the last thing he tuned into was the sonorous murmurs of his alpha. 

****

“Fuck, feels good,” moaned John.

It was the last day of his heat. Pheromones started clearing out, his mind was now less muddled with omega instincts and he felt more self-aware. 

More aware of the fact he was unabashedly riding on Jim’s cock. He moved up and down on the big erection, rolling his hips and grinding down. Each time his sensitive prostate was hit, his walls would clutch harder on the cock. 

A harsh thrust up from the alpha caused the two to both groan simultaneously. “We’ve fucked for four days, yet you’re still so tight for me,” a purr was evident in Jim’s voice. His eyes were on the omega’s handsome flushed face scrunching up, then roamed to the strong tanned thighs flexing.

John only huffed and bounced faster despite his tired thighs screaming in dismay. He could feel the alpha’s knot increase in size each time he sunk down to the hilt of the cock. Needing to be filled, he brought his hips down hard to get the knot inside him but Jim had a strong grip on him and stopped him.

“Not yet,” rumbled the alpha. A mischievous tug of his lips pulled up when he heard John make a disgruntled sound. 

“ _Let me sit on your damn knot already,_ ” his snarling was low.

“What happened to your begging from earlier, Johnny? Your pleas for me to fill you up to the brim?” 

John turned scarlet and kept his mouth shut. Not his finest moments, he had been too dazed at the start of his heat to catch what he was saying.

“No matter,” Jim mused and finally his knot expanded to its limit, “I can always get it out of you next time,” and with a sudden rock upwards, John yelped in delight as he was pulled snug over the large knot, hot release flooded his insides. Still tied together, he collapsed on Jim’s body and warm hands splayed over his back. Teeth nipped at his scent gland, but still no bite came. He felt emptiness ache within him despite being so full. 

****

John was dressed back in his clothes, his jumper uncomfortably hot on his skin as he stood waiting by the door in a fancy polished living room. Jim had explained that his men would take him safely back to 221B. Home. A perplexed feeling prickled his skin. Not only was he not ready to face Sherlock, he also wasn’t ready to leave Jim, as crazy as that sounded.

“Johnny-boy!” the sing-song voice echoed. Speak of the devil. Jim walked in the room; suit, tie and all, impeccably styled. He moved towards John with a lazy grace, a smile on his face showing his sharp white teeth. 

“You didn’t bond with me,” the words left John’s mouth before he could even think about it. Jim blinked.

“What, are you disappointed?” _Was he?_ He should be grateful that he got out of this unbonded as it could be difficult for alphas to control themselves not to bite omegas during heat. And this was Jim Moriarty, the last person he should _ever_ think about bonding to. Yet a part of him tucked in the corner of his mind told him he was disappointed. Betrayed, almost. Jim’s words of passion, his praises for him… was it all a lie? Was this just another one of his little games in the end?

Jim must have seen the answer in John’s expression, for he spoke up and said, “Well, you of all people should know it’s a crime for an alpha to force a bond on an omega. Omegas are too hormone-addled to make rational decisions during heat, so they need to consent to bonding beforehand,” he stated with a shrug, as if he wasn’t a criminal that broke countless laws on a daily basis. 

John only stared dumbfounded, eyebrows knitted together. The alpha’s smile softened while he stepped forward to pet the soft hairs by John’s ear. 

“Oh Johnny, I told you before. Taking is too easy. The next time your heat comes, I won’t even have to kidnap you. You’ll contact me on your own accord, asking for us to bond.” Jim lowered his voice, his eyes burning into his as they glinted with desire, “Perhaps you’ll be off your birth control, begging me to fill you up with pups. You and I both know you’re mine, so why not enjoy this dance a little longer?”

Nothing came out of John’s mouth.

Not because he was readying a speech to retort to the sheer arrogance Jim had spewed out, but because he knew that Jim was right. 

Perhaps he was just as mad as Jim himself. 

Closing the distance between them, John pressed his lips against Jim’s, the other reciprocating easily. The kiss was gentle, nothing like the roughness from before. It was all brushes of the lips and occasional dipping of the tongues, moving slow and steady. Before they broke apart, John licked Jim’s lips as a gesture of promise, then ended it off by biting hard on the soft flesh. 

Startled, Jim snapped his head back.

“You forgot one thing,” started John, his tone growing husky, “You’re _mine_ , too.” 

Amusement played on Jim’s face. “Of course, John.”

Opening the door, the alpha had his hand on John’s back, fingertips firm on him as he led him out the door. Three men in black suits stood at the end of the long hallway.

“Daddy’s got work to do, so this is where we part. May we play again soon, Johnny,” he purred low. 

John shuffled and rubbed his cheek on the alpha’s scent gland at his neck. Marking him up with his own scent and taking in the alpha’s rich scent, memorizing it. Warmth buzzed in his cheek. Jim’s hand cupped the back of his head and encouraged him along, eventually Jim himself started to scent mark the omega. Lips were brought close to Jim’s ear and John’s voice came out barely a whisper. 

“Till next time, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment <3!! Comments are encouraged! And kudos are very appreciated too!
> 
> Bit nervous because I felt I strayed from the prompt/didn’t quite match the prompt enough. I still hope it’s alright. Interesting tidbit- I initially had a darker ending to this fic, but I scrapped the idea.  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> Thanks for reading, this is not beta read or brit-picked so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> You can reach out to me on Tumblr: [ScribblesOnPebbles](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
